1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ligating apparatus which is endoscopically inserted in a living body cavity and holds living tissues with a clip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of an apparatus for ligating living tissues are described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 60-103946 and Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 62-170010 and 2-6011, and the like.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 60-103946, a clip is attached to a manipulating wire via an eye disposed in a base end of the clip and a hook disposed in a tip end of the manipulating wire. A clip tightening ring is attached to an arm portion of the clip. The base end of the clip tightening ring can be attached to the tip end of a manipulating tube inserted through an introducing tube in such a manner that the tube can freely advance or retreat. During ligating, the clip is projected from the introducing tube, and the manipulating wire is drawn. In this case, when the eye disposed in the base end of the clip is extended, the clip is detached from the manipulating wire, and the clip can be fastened into the living tissues.
In Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 62-170010, the clip is attached to the manipulating wire via a connection plate which is disposed between the eye disposed in the base end of the clip and the hook disposed in the tip end of the manipulating wire. Similarly as in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 60-103946, during ligating, the clip is projected from the introducing tube and the manipulating wire is drawn. In this case, when the eye disposed in the base end of the clip is extended, the clip is detached from the manipulating wire, and the clip can be fastened into the living tissues.
In Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-6011, the clip is attached to the manipulating wire via the hook disposed in the tip end of the manipulating wire, and a connection member which is disposed in the tip end of the hook and has the eye. Similarly as Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 60-103946, during ligating, the clip is projected from the introducing tube and the manipulating wire is drawn. In this case, when the eye disposed in the tip end of the connection plate is extended, the clip is detached from the manipulating wire, and the clip can be fastened into the living tissues.
As described above, in the conventional ligating apparatus, engaging components such as the hook and connection member are necessary in an engaging portion of the manipulating wire and clip. Thereby, the number of components increases, and the manufacturing cost increases disadvantageously.
Moreover, to fasten a first clip in the living tissues and continuously fasten a second clip in the living tissues, a clip apparatus is once extracted from an endoscope channel. Moreover, after the clip is attached to the tip end of the manipulating wire, the clip has to be inserted again in the channel of the endoscope. In this case, since the conventional clip apparatus has an engaging component between the clip and the manipulating wire, much time is required in the attachment manipulating of the clip, and the manipulating is very laborious.